Riddick Story By Hannah
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: A serious (Comedy Story) By an eight year old girl. I couldn't find the Riddick catagory, but it is.
1. Chapter 1

Riddick and Hannah

Chapter one:

Summary

This story is about a girl just like Riddick named Hannah she got her eyes shined all so and they met when Hannah escaped the same prison Riddick had broken out of. Hannah didn't even stay there for two days. Before she got out. She was determined to leave that place she is on the run and she ends up on the same planet as Riddick and they became really really good friends and Riddick was flirting with Hannah and then they were both caught. Again and we meet jack / Keira again Hannah and Keira have been good friends.

Normal Pov

Hannah the wicked killer was caught for her teenage friend Keira and she is also a teen she told Keira you don't have to worry for me you know that I'll be out in about two days run go I'll get caught for you go now Keirs!

{as Hannah was going out to the felid to be caught and suffer the pain so Keira doesn't have to. Keira and Hannah would do anything for each other that's why Hannah there was a big argument about Hannah doing this for Keira when they found them Hannah knew that they would end up finding them.

Hannah's Pov

"I will kill you all as soon as I get out of her I screamed at all the people on the ship that had took me and you little boy stop touching me before I cut your little head off got it kid and that goes for anyone how even dares to come close to me and touch me will die ok. You don't come close to me ether. Ok somebody put a blindfold on this girl. I said don't come near me! !

They put on the blindfold and thought that brigs couldn't see. They didn't know that there were holes in the eyes and they call Hannah Brigs because her name is Hannah.

Breaking news Brigs has just escaped for prison Lord Vacko was the first to know he told all the necromogers brigs was a wanted woman.

Hannah/Brig's Pov

the same we were both blindfolded with handcuffs on it was so horrible but somehow there holes in the eyes

Life was getting harder to survive until I met Richard .B. Riddick we met on a planet every last thing was pitch black Riddick took me there with these people Me, Riddick, jack/Keira now, a girl named fry, Jonas, some other chick, the holy man, some guy how has a lot of boos and he was drunk a lot to. Only three did make it out at that time but Riddick hit on me and me and Riddick both of our tube were both were blindfolded and handcuffed when Jonas and that other chick who I call her skinny arms saw that we were gone oh trouble was starting the real captain had died during the crash it was horrible and then…Jonas and Skinny arms was looking for us and when they hit the room we were hiding in Jonas went right in under Neath of Riddick we gave each other the signal after Skinny arms was right under Neath me. We looked at each other and then dropped down our hands were still handcuffed and our handcuffs were on the bars we had them in a headlock and they flipped us on to the floor. But what they didn't know was me and Riddick were dating without anyone knowing because me and Riddick thought that that would be the best way for our relationship but he first asked me when he found out that me and him were the same. At first we both thought that we were intruders and started to fight and we found out that we saw all of our moves we kept doing the same moves and we both caught every move and fell on the floor laughing I was just as surprised as Riddick because I never laugh at anything expect me and Riddick always laugh together which could only mean one thing we were meant to be like me and Riddick laughed when they all thought that we were the only ones that they had to worry about we just started laughing and they said what do you mean? There's stuff out there you can't even imagine so sorry honey your little plan isn't going to work. Me and Riddick speech driftnet language

To talk to each other so no one know what we said was em dna uoy kaerb tuo fo ereh ottghin ko nehw ereht ton gnikool ew epacse dna ew nur yawa. We said me and you break out of here tonight ok when there not looking we escape and we run away. But don't tell anyone about our Language because it's secret everyone in the ship looked at us and said what did you just say to Riddick Brigs? I'LL NEVER TELL! {as brigs spit on him and said get out of my face you discuss me I don't ever want to see you face again} TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSAQENSIES!

TAKE YOUR PICK. SUFFER THE CONSAQENSIES I'LL NEVER TELL YOU BOX BOY NOW GET AWAY OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE FREAKIN CONSAQENSIES GOT IT MRS. BOX BOY!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRIGS!

"I CALLED YOU BOY ARE YOU DEATH OR SOMETHING MRS. BOX BOY!

"OK BRIGS YOU WANT TO PLAY HARD DO YOU!

"YOU K NOW I DO RETARD THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE KNOW FREAKIN BRAIN AT ALL SUCKER nobody likes you and you killed my Riddick's dog you five seconds after these chains come off your head will be in that very box. What are you going to kill you with Brigs? Oh what little old I am going to kill you with that very Pretty blade box boy!

I'd like to see you try Brigs!

"Ok when you head ends up in that very box right before I chop your head off with my shoe I'll say I told you so just wait BOY[Hannah and Riddick both laughed wickedly.}

Riddick's Pov

It was about time someone took these chains off Jonas took them off in fished with the next story I make is the chronicles of Riddick with me dating Riddick I will work on that story when I'm fished this story I'll do the next story Brigs/ Hannah calls some else box but Hannah call Jonas box boy Hannah really hates Jonas and I'm not so fond of Jonas myself he is a big fat ugly jerk I don't get why a lovely woman like fry would like to hang out with him I don't even like saying his name now even though I think fry can do so much better I think that she should so date the captain if he hadn't died in the trouble crash that let me and Hannah free I wonder why everyone calls Hannah brigs what's up with that? I mean I love her and all but what's here full name? I know her name is Hannah. but what's her middle name I should ask her in our language ok I'll do it as soon as I want to yeh Hannah s'tahw ruoy elddim eman? yhw uoy erven ksa ffuts ekil taht m'I os yorrs I t'nac llet uoy od uoy tnaw ot erwsna tath eht kciddir I wonk uoy llac flesruoy eth kciddir os t'nod ksa niaga ebab yorry evol uoy yenoh essik. "Riddick you have gorges eyes! Hannah said

"You do too Hans so when did you get your eyes shined?

First why did you call me Hans but I still love you and the answer is when I went to a prison where they told me I'd never seen day light again and you have to survive the killer dogs to survive the killer dogs you would have to be in your sell but I was never in my sell because I didn't have one I don't follow the rule we all know that I'm Hannah. I don't listen to anyone so one of the dogs had found me and I had got my eyes shined for twenty ment fall cools so my with my newly shined eyes I had my black googols like I do right now because if I didn't the light would hurt my eyes so it wasn't too bright in there so I took my googols off and because of my eyes it was like I had some type of magical animal powers and the dog were very friendly to me and only to me it was to everyone else the dog was a reddish orangeish color it was for me at first until I showed him my eyes and some guy was mad and the dog turned orange and red again and tried to attack him but Riddick that's the story of my eyes and me. Hannah said

So Riddick what's the story about your eyes the Riddick so love you Riddick!

I LOVE YOU TOO HANNAH I said to Hannah as we kissed still kissing…..

As our lips broke apart we had been in chains again and we just got out again just before we kissed and we desisted to run away from the ship because they were trying to take us to prison so we had to go on the run me and Hannah know that they would think we would head to we're there were two suns so we went to the blue sun and they didn't find us until it was almost the eclipse so we had to get the nods me and Hannah were the only ones who could carry 2 everyone else could only carry 1 nod it was dark only Hannah and me could see everything that's going on out here in the dark so it's up to me and Hannah to guide fry ,the holy man, and jack to safety after I lock Hannah, fry, the holy man, and jack in a small cave Hannah was the only one who could see in the dark so she left to find me and brings me with her so that we both could guide them to the ship with more light.

Hannah's Pov

I told them I would come back with Riddick and more light I was running looking around to make shore nothing is there was no monsters I made it to Riddick

Babe what do you want? Riddick asked

I promised I'd come back with you and more light to take them to safety so will you please come with me Jack really needs you. I will come with you baby. Riddick said

As me and Riddick were running to the small little cave as fast as they could they were holding hands looking for any monsters we both pushed the bolder out of the cave so they could get out . I told you I would come back for you with Riddick and more light.

… "So is anyone not ready for this me." I and Riddick both said. Every one answered, "I'm super ready."

"Ok let's go now." Riddick shouted. We were all running to the ship, looking around and making sure there were no monsters but this time we weren't lucky. This time there were three or more monsters and there in the way! I and Riddick stayed there silently, holding our breaths slightly. Fry, jack, and the holy man went first me and Riddick were right behind them making sure no monsters wouldn't attack us. Only fry , Jack, and the holy man made it to the ship me and Riddick had to fight the monsters so they could get on the ship. Me and Riddick had gotten cut and Fry came for us and she said come on get up you can't give up now you made it to far if you are just going to give up now you should just go out there and get killed now what do you say?! Both I and Riddick looked to each other.

"Let's move."

Gah!

"Fry ! Not for us not for us! I screamed trying to run after her but Riddick held on you need to calm down Riddick said as I fell on to the floor and started to cry Riddick held me in held me in his big arms and said it's ok she isn't dead we heard her saying I'm all right just go. Riddick carried me in to the ship a raped my leg up and I said I'm sorry but I 'm staying her and finding Fry and bringing her back with me just send a ship back here in about a month or sooner I would like you to send the ship tomorrow bye I love you I'll meet up with you on a planet ok. Hey jack stay strong and if anyone asks about me just tell them I died somewhere on that planet ok little dude I know that you're a girl and all but I don't know what to call you buy all of you babe you know I'll now come be back for you and come here for a good bye kiss…. Still kissing…

I love you and Jack make Sure Riddick sends me that ship tomorrow

I TOOK OF RUNNING SCREAMING HERE I COME FRY DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU KILLING MONSTERS ON THE WAY.

WANT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER THAT''S WHEN HANNAH AND FRY MIGHT GET OFF THE PLANET IF HANNAH CAN EVER FIND HER TOON IN NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE UPLOADING SOON HI I'M THE ATHUR HANNAH MARIE WATSON I'LL BE PUTTING THIS STORY ON HER ACOUNT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HAVE A GREAT DAY I'M 8 YEARS OLD AND THIS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE NOTHING TO MEAN BUT I HOPE FOR ONLY NICE THINGS

BYE rijj


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding her once again

Dear, Riddick

How have you been? I hope well. I miss you dearly I can't wait to see you when I get home it won't be soon I'm sad to say. The ship has broken down and we can't come home until we get or find 5 more nods so if you can it's no rush please write back as soon as you can and in that letter write in it if you can send me more nods. I can't wait to see you. Can't talk to long you need to send me the charger for the phone you sent to me.

Love Hannah

P.S. Fry is so not good right now she is flipping out.

Hannah just got the note Riddick and she is reading it out

Dear Hannah

I'm good how are you?

I miss you too I can't wait to see you again it's has been so long since I've seen your gorges face your long gorges brown hair and your big brown eyes that shimmer in the night sky and they shimmer like a river.

I will not send you the charger so you can call me and I will not send you the nods they should be there by tomorrow I will fly up to see you when bring the ship to take us all out of there and drop Fry off at home and make sure that Fry won't tell anyone about me and you are still alive because it will make us get hunted again I'm not sure that the holy man will keep it a secret but Jack is sealed up tight she won't tell a soul she promised I had told them if they told anyone we'd hunt them down and Jack should be around 20 or under maybe 16, 17, 18, 19,or 20 at the most she is a talented woman just like you she wants to be like us and is now in jail she wants to get her eyes shined but can't find the doctor she has been trying to write you but I keep getting it she wants to know where the doctor is and should I or you write back to her so by the way remember I forgot I'm not coming tomorrow I'm coming in three days all you have to do is live for two more nights and then we will all leave this planet forever and never ask to come there that planet is so crazy I know we didn't ask to go there but that's where we first met and fell in love even though the first time we met we both though that we're intruders and attacked each other but never actually hit each other because we caught every move we tried to make so can't wait to see you in 4 days bye

LOVE Riddick

Hannah's Pov

So all we had to do now was stay alive for three nights and four and a half days. Ok the day is over time for bed Fry get in your room I'll go in the master bedroom but first time for snack even though we just had a ton of food what do you want

Fry said "I want some ice cream. "What kind of ice cream?

"I want mint

"Ok I'll go get it I'll be in the kitchen if you need me you stay here until I get back unless there is a emergency got it? " Yes Hannah can I watch TV whatever I want?

"Yes whatever you want.

"Yah!

[ as Hannah makes the ice cream for Fry and her Riddick is packing for his three day trip to go get his dream girl and Fry for one of the worst planets ever it is horrible and Fry is watching TV don't know why Fry is acting so weird do you think see might have gotten bitten you'll find out }

Ok Fry there done and when you were taken did you get bitten? "Why?

You have been acting like a little kid and it's really getting hard to tell you this stop yell MONSTERS COME AND GET US YOU WIMPS.

It's getting pretty annoying and it's getting old I'm really getting tired can we talk more in the morning. "Yeah let's go I'm tried too I'm going to watch some shows and then go to bed but first before I do anything I wanted to answer that stuff you asked me yes I was bitten it still hurts a little bit and it's still bleeding but I'm fine good night we'll talk more about it in the morning ok.

Ok good night

The next morning it's 5: ooam

But I was going to give Riddick a chance and I'm glad I did because he is one of a kind he is nothing like my old boyfriends. Ok fry it's time to talk about you getting bitten.

Ok.

Well when I was token I was fighting and then I broke loose and then the monster had found me again and bit me it kind of hurts and it's still bleeding I have to stay strong or I'll let everyone done down and I'm the caption so I can't let anyone down.

You could never let anyone down you're the greatest caption even though you're not really the caption because the real caption died in the crash but I'm so glad that I came back to save you after all you've done for me and Riddick and everybody I couldn't just leave you here to die that's just messed up.

"Thank you so much Hannah that's the kindest thing you ever said to me.

Ok time for breakfast what do you want I can cook some bacon with eggs toast pancakes anything so what do you want. Or I can just make everything in the world and then we can have a buffet. Ok I want let's see I want everything in the world this is going to be the best breakfast ever.

Ok the food is done come and get it Fry.

Ok I made our plates and if you want more there is more on the table like every where ok dig in bye I'm going to watch TV in the Master bedroom and have a drink you want one too?

Sure just one though.

Ok I'll go get them.

Hey Fry you always say you know everything can you answer this for me?

Sure what is it?

Why didn't you ever tell us that you would come and save us you could of left and saved yourself you know how to fly a plane you did it already you saved us all even though you could have died.

Well that's what friends are for Hannah.

"So what do you want to do?

"Let's go and kill so monsters.

"Ok let's go but we have to get the guns.

"Let's roll.

[Hannah got the guns they went or of the door and they are leaving to go fight monsters }

Hannah's Pov

{Hannah and Fry just came in from killing monsters and there laughing their heads off.}

"Hey Hannah do you think there is somebody else here on this planet still alive?

Yes I do I think somebody is still alive I want to go look for them so they can leave with us in two days.

"Ok but we need some stuff we'll be out until the day we leave.

"Ok let's get the stuff to leave are you ready for it?

"Come on bring it!

"Let's run girl by the way who's your boyfriend?

[Hannah and Fry running out the door Fry might never answer Hannah's question does Fry even have a boyfriend if so when did this happen!_

His name is little Johns.

Is he dead he can't be?

He might be in the desert let's go Fry?

{Hannah and Fry both had left the ship/ house there was somehow more peeps on the planet there names are Juliuanna Marie Malfoy and Johns who is dating both Fry and Juliuanna at the same time who is he going to break it off with?

"Fry I think I can see some people one is a female and the other a male and I see four more people behind them let's go and meet but I will have to end up killing somebody if they mess with me and believe that miss your bluffing you know what I can do I think one is Johns and he flirting with a girl and they just kissed. "WHAT he's here right now?

"Yes let's go say hi do you hear the words coming out of my mouth.

"Hi friends and Johns what's your names. I'm Juliuanna and who do you think that you are talking to my man like that.

" Hey babe that's Hannah back up now Fry can't hold her back forever so say sorry now! `Johns said  
>"What ever your girlfriend came to vist you and ask would you like to come home with us to the ship and Riddick my boyfriend is coming in two days to come and pick us up take Fry you guys home and then me and Riddick are leaving, maybe forever you will never know. Unless we come back of course. Because its pretty obvious that we will. We don't have a book without us." I said<p>

I walked down the road singing. Fry stood beside me, humming. I sang at the top of my lungs.

"Everything is awesome! Everything is awesome when you work in a team!" I sang. Fry smiled.

"What's that song called? Its awesome."

"I know right! Its from Lego Movie!" I laughed. Fry smiled.

"Alright. I've got a song. My bubblegum! My bubblegum! My bubblegum is tasty!" Fry sang. I turned to her, confused.

"What?"

"I don't know its just some stupid little kid, maybe? Its from like.. Err… A few hundrd thousand years ago." Fry said.

"Boom chicka boom ooh ooh aoah ah!" I sang. Fry smacked my arm. "Alright, let's get serious, dude. Now we got stuff to do." Fry said.

I snorted. "Yeah, your right. Oh wait, weren't we talking to those two losers back there?"  
>"Yo!" Snapped Jules. We both turned around and gasped. Johns and Juliunna were pointing guns at us. "Give uis all the money, in the bank!" Johns shouted. Fry coughed.<p>

"Um… we don' have any money. Or a bank."

"Alright then, give us your weapons. Food. Water. Whatever you got. Losers." Juliunna said. We handed them everything, and then watched them get on a motorcycle.

"Dude. I thought what we had was real!" Fry shouted.

"Nope. Sorry dude. But you smell like cold fries, Fry!"

"Ah!" Fry screamed, shoving her fist in her mouth.

"Wee!" Johns screamed like a tiny little girl when they started riding off into the sunset. I sighed.

"Two more days of this? Good thing we still have that bottle of water I hid in your bag-!" I froze. When I looked to Fry, she had the water dripping all over her hair. She had poured it on her head. "What… Oh. Were we gonna use this-!"

"You son a-!"  
>"Gun?"<p>

"I'll kill you! Don't correct me!" I screamed at her. I launched forward and punched her in the face. She fell back. I screamed.

Why?

Because Fry's head cracked on the cactus. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'Dude! I' so sorry!" I cried out. Fry sobbed on the floor.

"Ouchies! Ouchies! I've got the ouchies!" Fry cried out

"Yeah about that… We were going to go to six flags on the way back.. And you don't seem capable of riding the rides. So… Yeah. How do you think about staying here, on this luxorius five star planet, for a while-!"

"No!"

"You sure? Look, it's a puppy!" I said, pointing to the large dog ripping the head off an elephant. "See, their friends!"

"Hannah!"

"Oh fine." I groaned. "Now I have to take care of you." I groaned.

"I still have more drinks at the ship and we gave them animals we have food because I baked a cake at the ship before we came to find them let's go home and eat and get a drink and bandage you up

Toon in next chapter don 't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Briggs's Pov

I had just gotten home with Fry she is really heavy for her age my shoulders hurt from caring her for 2 hour to come back no water with us or food but I do have some weapons so does Fry wait what is that in the sky it's a bird it's a plane NO IT'S JULIUANNA AND JOHNS THE PEOPLE HOW THINK THEY STOLL EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE. "There coming down they look really tried should we help them it's up to you Fry do you want to go help them or not go home and have fun and get in the indoor pool.

Um….um I wait to let's see go and help them wait the robed us instead let's go home and live our lives were people to if they want to treat us like that we won't come and save you like we always do and how could he cheat on me like that I hate him what does she have that I don't I want to go over there and get you and me to punch them in the face he is a two timing jerk I hate his guts. "Ok if you want to go over there and get me and you to punch them both in the face and then go home I'm down with that.

"Ok let's go

Hey who do you think you are taking our stuff like that I said.

"Yeah.

"We hate you both.

"Now Briggs!

I climbed on johns after I pushed him on the ground when I was on top of him I was Punching him in the face yell this is for cheating on Fry you two timer I hate you I never liked you anyway just put on the act because you were her boyfriend and tiers were dripping down my face. Fry was hitting Juliuanna with the gun it really messed up her face she has a lot of blood dripping down her face but not a broken nose. Johns face was dripping blood everywhere his nose was broken I broke his nose for messing with my friend I was going to kill him but I didn't I just hurt him really badly and we took them home with us Fry was watching them while I hid all the guns and all but I do keep the food and the drinks.

"Ok Fry you can bring them in now.

"Ok so you guys sit down on the coach or we'll tie you down on the coach.

Juliuanna said do you have a beer.

"Yeah do you want some I'm getting some two.

"Yes I would like some.

"Ok I'll pass it to you in a sec ok.

"Ok that's cool with me do you want anything to drink ex boyfriend Juliuanna said."Wait a second what did you just call me I'm not your ex boyfriend.

"Now you are.

"OH burn you justed got dumped by Jules in your face boom.

"Stay out this old woman.

"What I'm going to punch you in the face little Johns I can break your nose even more and you know that I can so think about what you just said

"Fine even though you know that you can't.

"You want to test me I can break your nose even more Johns and nobody cares if you don't come back I can take you out of the ship and when Riddick comes to take us home you'll stay here and if you didn't know the eclipse is coming the day that we all leave and go to six flags and then go home to our planets you'll be stuck on this very planet and you know what happened last eclipse the monsters come out and eat us so I'll think about keeping you with us.

Juliuanna's Pov

"Ok I don't like my friends and Johns fighting with each other except when Briggs punched Johns in the face when we were all fighting with each other did you know that Briggs gave Fry a smack down after we left and Briggs had to bandage Fry's head because it was bleeding like crazy she did it before they came and found us and beat up Johns touts halers I hate Johns now but I might just get back with him if I feel like it but he is a jerk but he's my jerk.

Time for lunch Briggs yelled

"Ok now can you guy take off the chains off.

"Ok when do you want us to take the chains

I smacked Fry in the face and "They want the chains off now didn't you get that when she said OK now can you guys take off the chains.

"Sure Julie I'll take off your chains but I'm not taking Johns off I still don't like he is a big jerk.

"Fine I understand.

"What how is that fair I'm a person two you know.

"Yeah I know I just don't like you at all everyone knows that as a fact. Briggs said

"Yeah that's true and Fry is ally ticked off because of you we should Briggs cheater. I said

"Maybe Juliuanna will be nice and take your chains off. Briggs said

"I don't think so. I said

"Please oh please somebody take these chains off of me.

"Ok stop crying be a man and shut up and I'll do it. Briggs said

Briggs's Pov

After I took off Jules chains I took off Johns chains off with a really mad look if you two try anything I will kill you and you know what I can do don't you Johns.

"Yes I know should we call you Hannah or Briggs?

How dare you speak my name. I Said and jumped on Johns and started punching and punching and then final stopped.

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE STRAW BECAUSE THAT WAS KIND OF FUN BUT NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

"By the way Jules you have get to do something to make me really mad but you won't get beaten up or lose your only straw.

"Ok Hannah M Briggs.

"I'll kill you. I said

"Remember what you said Briggs.

"WHAT DID I SAY I SAID IN A SCARY DEMON VOICE.

Briggs stop it right this minute missy.

Why should I.


End file.
